


Mighty Alloy

by ezaito



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Marvel Universe, Reader-Insert, Soulmates, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, bucky barnes & reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezaito/pseuds/ezaito
Summary: A war zone isn't a bad place to meet your soulmate right?





	Mighty Alloy

Gunshots are heard throughout the hallway, a war zone ensuing. Bodies drop as men yell out instructions in German or cry out in pain. Huffing he punches another Hydra agent in the face grunting when he feels a knife suddenly plunge into his back _. “You alright Buck?”_ A male voice comes through over the COM, “Help would be nice Steve.”

Bucky grunts dodging another attack, he removes the knife using it to stab a German in the head, _“Occupied,”_ Natasha replies breathlessly followed by Clint and Bruce. _“I don’t think you want the big guy in such a small space.”_

Sighing Bucky stretches out his arm choking a Hydra agent, _“Looks like it’s a job for you ‘Mighty Alloy’,_ ” Tony quips. A sharp masculine voice replies, _“Stark don’t call me that,”_ Furrowing his Brows Bucky marches down the hall a confused expression on his face at the new voice _. “It suits-”_

_“Fuck off Stark I’m trying to focus!”_

_“Language,”_ Tony replies a smile can be heard in his voice, _“Natasha you sure I can’t kill him?”_ The masculine voice mutters in Russian Bucky’s ears perk up. _“Debating,”_ Natasha replies back the voice chuckles. “Well whoever you are get your ass here now,” Bucky barks out, silence is heard before a deep chuckle echoes through the earpiece. _“Move,”_ confused Bucky relaxes his stance, “What?” Hearing footsteps, he looks up to see multiple Hydra agents running down the hall towards the room he just burst through.

 _“Better move Barnes,”_ Natasha warns, “Where,” Bucky questions glancing towards the agents slowly quickly moving in on him. Hearing a beep to his right Bucky rolls left ducking behind a desk before the wall explodes crushing half the agents underneath its weight. A figure steps onto the wall guns blazing aiming their left arm down firing into the cement killing the Hydra agents trapped beneath quickly lifting their right arm to kill the remaining agents in the room. Particles float in the air slowly settling revealing a figure clad in black bodies surrounding their form, reloading their gun they press a finger to their ear, “Room cleared.”

Looking up they approach Bucky guns lowered, _“Please tell me you managed to keep one alive,”_ Steve’s voice comes through in exasperation. Glancing around the room they grunt when someone shoots them in the back, the bullet dropping to the ground after it collides with their form. “He just shot me,” they exclaim annoyed. Lifting up their gun, they shoot the Hydra agent in the head, “Nope all dead.”

Steve sighs causing Natasha, Tony, and Clint to laugh. “What? He shot me I think that’s justified.” Turning around you leave Bucky behind continuing the mission to retrieve the USB taking as many Hydra agents down as you can. _“Guys,”_ Steve tries to get help, _“He did shoot her first,”_ Natasha trails off. Killing another Hydra agent, you continue your pursuit. _“But-”_ Steve is cut off, _“Capsicle, what makes you think these agents know anything? They were brainwashed to protect something that they don’t know what it is just that they have to do it. The agents in the middle by the USB will know more. You’ll let them live right Might Alloy?”_

“Maybe,” you trail off chuckling at Steve’s annoyed sigh, pulling a grenade from your hip you pull the pin out throwing it into a room before closing the door trapping the agents in it. Hearing a beep you turn, “Move!” Bucky stretches out his arm to grab yours lifting your leg you crush it trapping the explosion underneath your foot, “You crazy?” Bucky yells, “Yes,” moving forward you jerk to a halt grunting at the feel of a metal arm gripping your wrist, “Look here-” He starts off but you cut him off whipping off your helmet, “No, you look here buddy,” you snap startling him not expecting an angry female considering the voice that came through was masculine thanks to Tony purposely fucking up your com to piss you off. “I’m supposed to be across the world by now enjoying a lavish vacation but patches calls me in to help and then partners me up with an idiot who can’t hold his own.”

Inhaling you shove your finger into his chest, “Now you get out of my way before I make you,” a gun clicks as a bullet is fired, lifting up your helmet you kick it drilling the Hydra agent in the head catching the bullet in your hand firing off a round into their head, “Are you listening to me?” You bite out, noticing the amused expression growing on his face observing the brown hair falling around his cheeks. Furrowing your brows at the new color you tilt your head confused your eyebrows quickly disappearing into your hairline as color suddenly explodes around him your mouth drops open watching as his brown eyes crinkle a sly smirk appears on his handsome face taking in the gobsmacked expression on yours.

 _“Mighty Alloy,”_ Tony’s voice comes through, _“[Name]?”_ Natasha questions confused at the silence following the argument, “I just found my soul mate,” you mutter in Russian Natasha gasps. “ _What? What happened?”_ Steve’s voice comes through worried. Walking towards you Bucky tucks a loose strand of your hair behind your ear, “ _She said she just found her soul mate,”_ Natasha replies breathlessly. _“Oh God say it’s not a Hydra agent,”_ Tony groans. _“Bucky?”_ Steve questions, “Yeah, I just found her.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mhm love me some Bucky Barnes.


End file.
